


I'm Not Sick

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is sick. Mick just wants him to get some rest. Too bad Len is going to fight him tooth and nail the whole way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sick

“Are you cold?” Mick asked as he saw Len shiver for the nth time today. He was looking over the blueprints for their latest heist, but Mick didn’t think he was actually seeing them and he hadn’t seen him make any notes for a while now.

“I’m fine.” Len said, his voice sharp.

Mick got up from his work bench and walked over to where Len was standing. He stood at his side and really got a good look at him. He looked pale and the way his arms were resting on the table looked like they were there more to keep him upright than any other reason.

“You don’t look too good, boss.” Mick said.

“Drop it, Mick.” Len warned but Mick wasn’t having any of it.

Mick brought his hand up to Len’s forehead. Mick was able to feel the heat and the clammy quality of his skin before Len batted his hand away harshly.

“Get your hands off me.” Len snarled, rounding to face him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re sick.”

“I am not sick.” came Len’s stubborn reply.

“You look like you’re gonna keel over. Maybe you should lay down.” Mick suggested.

“How about you go lay down.” Len snapped.

Mick just raised an eyebrow at that. Len was sick and snippy which was never a good combination. He took a deep breath and tried a different approach.

“Okay, well, I could use a break. C’mon, let’s go chill out.” Mick said.

With a heated look, Len rocked back off his hands and followed Mick over to the couch. He sat down as Mick turned on the tv. Mick grabbed a blanket and sat down next to his partner.

Len may have conceded but he was still angry at Mick. He deliberately moved further away from Mick as he sat down next to him. Mick rolled his eyes at Len’s dramatic move and turned to look at him. Len was deliberately ignoring Mick, sitting with his arms crossed and staring straight ahead. Mick turned his attention toward the tv so see if maybe he could outwait Len’s mood.

After a few minutes of silence, Mick chanced a glance back at Len. He was still stubbornly sitting in the same position as before. Mick noticed that he wasn’t even watching the tv, he was just staring across the warehouse at nothing.

“Really?” Mick asked incredulously.

Len acted like he hadn’t heard Mick and that was just enough. Mick didn’t drag him to the couch for him to be tense. Mick grabbed Len’s arm and pulled him down so his head was resting his lap. Len’s arms came up to push Mick’s hands away. Mick quickly laid an arm across Len’s torso, effectively pinning him down.

“Mick, I swear-” Len started to protest, struggling against Mick’s grip.

“Shut up, Lenny. You need to rest, so quit fighting me and stretch out your damn legs.” Mick growled.

Len narrowed his eyes dangerously but complied, stretching his legs out long on the sofa. Mick released his hold on Len and grabbed the folded throw blanket. He gave it a quick shake and tossed it over Len.

“Now go to sleep. I’ll wake you in a little bit.” Mick said, turning back toward the flickering screen in front of him.

Mick half expected Len to fight him some more. Even sick, Len was never one to admit defeat. Len was quiet for about a good minute before Mick heard him let out an angry huff. Len turned his body so he was laying on his side, bending his legs to get more comfortable. He buried his face in Mick’s stomach.

“I hate you.” Len said, his voice muffled by Mick’s shirt.

“I hate you, too.” Mick said fondly.

It was silent between them for another minute before Mick heard a soft snore. He felt a smile curl at his lips. He looked down at the sleeping man and ran his fingers over his head.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good.” Mick mumbled, shaking his own head. He watched his partner sleep for a few moments before lifting his gaze. He spent the next hour absently watching some old sitcom as Len got his rest.


End file.
